A New Dawn
by Kellehendros
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Set after the ending of the game. Ratatosk hatches Aqua, proposing to pass judgment on her for her betrayal of him, what follows reveals the depths of change both have undergone, and the enduring power of love.


Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own ToS:DotNW, nor am I in anyway affiliated with any person, group, or company that does. This is purely for entertainment purposes. It contains spoilers for the ending of the game, so I would advise you not to read it if you haven't finished the game yet. The story is obviously set after the end of the game, and is my take on what might have passed when Aqua was hatched from her core again. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

A New Dawn

Ratatosk sat on the edge of the dais, his back to the door to Nieflheim and Richter who stood before it, the sacred stone clutched in his hand, the half-elf's body twitching slightly in pain as the mana of his body burned to keep the demons at bay, but making no sound. At the summon spirit's side lay Tenebrae, the Centurion of Darkness unmoving except for the occasional flick of his tail.

Ratatosk ran one hand down Tenebrae's silky coat thoughtfully, his red-eyed gaze moving to the form of Aqua before him. His voice was soft, but a dangerous undercurrent tugged at it as he addressed her. "You betrayed me." Tenebrae's tail flicked, but otherwise he displayed no emotion.

The Centurion of Water flinched slightly at the tone, but she replied a moment later, defiant. "You are the betrayer, your purpose was to protect this world from the demons, and yet, you were ready to destroy all its inhabitants, the very people you should be protecting."

Ratatosk's lips twitched in the smallest of smirks, and he glanced over his shoulder at Richter before turning his gaze back to Aqua. The slight smile held, and he answered haughtily. "My charge was to protect them from the demons. Were they all dead, I should be better able protect the land, not just from the demons, but from the ravages of its inhabitants as well."

Aqua clenched her fists in anger. "Exactly my point! You have no right to judge the people of the world, you are no god!" Beneath his hand, Tenebrae tensed slightly, tail twitching in agitation at the tone Aqua was taking with Ratatosk.

His eyes went flat and angry, but his hand held the Centurion of Darkness down as he scowled. "Nor are you, you are nothing but what I made you, the power with which I endowed you." He paused, perhaps considering his next words. "You are aware, of course, that I could simply force you into compliance with my will? Failing that, I could destroy you, replace you with another, begin again, if you will."

The Centurion of Darkness stirred slightly, eyes flicking from Aqua to Ratatosk, and then back again. The Centurion of Water relaxed slightly, and nodded. "Yes, I know that, and I am prepared to accept that fate, if that is what you decide." Her eyes hardened, and she swept one hand before her in a gesture of negation. "But I say this, I regret nothing, and I should do it again were I given the chance. To save but one life, I would defy you and all others though it should lead to nothing but annihilation."

"My lord, I must protest-" Tenebrae raised himself to his feet, but he got no further in his objection, as Ratatosk raised a hand, and the Centurion of Darkness fell silent immediately.  
Ratatosk rose expression neutral, eyes closed. He stood that way for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity until at length his red eyes opened slowly, and he whispered, more to himself than any other. "For one life."

The Centurions traded glances both somewhat confused by this, watching as Ratatosk began to pace slowly across the dais, until at length, he spoke. "For one life." He glanced at Richter, then turned his gaze to Aqua and stopping. "Does he mean so much to you?"

"Yes, he does."

Ratatosk frowned, and then nodded, his features clearing and adopting an introspective look as he resumed pacing. "I thought so." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "To think that a Centurion could come to love something so transient, it never crossed my mind." Ratatosk smiled softly. "And yet, the cores have such a strong effect on those who hold them, why should the holder not also have as equally a strong effect upon the core?" He sighed. "And so it was that I changed." He was no longer speaking directly to the Centurions, who simply watched silently, glancing at each other to trade confused glances several times. "Can you imagine it? I, powerful beyond the dreams of mortals, with a charge greater than any of them, and yet, and yet…" He trailed off before stopping to look towards the Centurions. "It was her, she, she made me change my mind, to see how they could be good, whole, better than they were." His eyes closed and he smiled. "I fought hard to banish the doubt, to regain the surety I once held, but I couldn't." His voice dropped to a whisper. "It wasn't for them, it was for her, for one single life that I spared them all, because she showed me that even one life could contain enough beauty and dignity, love and wonder to offset the sins of all the rest."

He turned to contemplate the door. "For one life." Ratatosk turned back to Aqua and Tenebrae, still smiling. "I believe I understand Aqua, and so I ask for your help. Do we understand each other?"  
Tenebrae glanced to Aqua who thought a moment before nodding gravely. "Yes, we do milord."  
Ratatosk nodded, gaze travelling over the Centurions to linger a moment on the door back into the world he was charged to protect. "Thank you, for everything." The thought of her, and a part of himself, together in that world would sustain him for years to come.

"I will always love you, Marta."


End file.
